


Not Now

by GlamFolk



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Reylo - Freeform, more angst than anything else, skyping the ex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamFolk/pseuds/GlamFolk
Summary: Just a quick drabble about how I imagine the Skype calls go down post TLJ. May make into something more but who knows.





	Not Now

She had come out here to think. 

Swinging her staff down idly, she hoped they hadn't noticed she was gone yet. They depended on her so much, and she had begun to feel herself suffocating. 

Now that the General had passed - such a quiet death for an intimidating woman- it had only worsened. She didn't know if there was a person among them over the age of forty. The rebellion was being handled by children desperately trying to fix their parents mistakes. And she was their leader now. 

_I don't know how to help you._

She swung her staff down again, letting out a pained grunt. She brought the staff down onto the ground, watching as the bright, yellow dirt shot up around the point. Lifting rocks. She laughed in spite of herself, and brought it down again, harder this time, watching the pebbles jump in the air and hover as she willed. 

All of her mentors picked the more inopportune times to die, and now with the news this morning, it finally hit her that she was on her own. 

The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up, and she dropped the rocks. Without turning, she closed her eyes and spoke. 

"Not now," she said. 

The energy in the air between them seemed to crackle. 

"How did it happen?"

She sighed and turned to look at him. He looked different- softer, like he had in the elevator and after he had killed Snoke. She felt her shoulders drop. 

"In her sleep," she said, her voice breaking. She hadn't actually said it aloud to anyone- Poe had handled the announcement. She had just fallen on Finn's shoulder and cried until she needed to be alone. 

He didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking at the ground, and nodded. She looked at him- he was in his quarters, dressed in his stupid all-black outfit. She sighed as she looked back over her shoulder down the valley. The small outpost they had fashioned just barely gave off any light as the suns had started to set. 

"What's this for, anymore?" she asked. 

She felt him bristle. She turned back to him. 

"Any of it?" she clarified. "What are we fighting?"

He remained silent before taking a step forward. She backed up instinctively and gripped her staff defensively. 

 

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, almost offended at her caution. Her face didn't change. 

"You could end this, you know," she spat. " _Supreme Leader."_

The way she hissed his title, made his knees buckle. Before he could control it, he felt the sentences form in his head. 

_You're right. Show me. Burn the past. Make something new._

She must have felt it, too, because she lowered the staff and stood up straight, looking at him the same way she had when they stood in the collapsing, fiery throne room. 

"You want to," she said. 

He turned to walk away from her, hoping that would sever the connection. But she was stronger than him. He should have known that by now. 

"I can sense it in you, the conflict," she continued. He heard her small, careful footsteps pad closer. "Ben,"

He turned to look back at her and saw her standing before him. Her big eyes were looking up at him, with their unending wells of hope- no matter how many times they had fought, how many times she had shut off their connection in the months since their fight, there was always hope. The same hope he had felt in his mother. 

"It's too late," he said, trying to sound assertive, but realizing too late that he sounded more like an insecure little boy. 

She shook her head. 

"We both know that's not true." 

They stood there looking at each other for what seemed like days. 

"Rey-"

"Sir," 

He swiveled around and saw his second in command in his doorway. He turned back to where she had been standing in front of him moments later, only to see an empty space. 

" _Sir,"_ a little more impatient this time. 

He jerked his head up. 

"Yes?"

"We're awaiting orders for tracking down the Rebels," he responded in a clipped, professional voice.

He nodded and looked down at his feet. 

Yellow dirt coated his shoes. 

_Ben._


End file.
